La Sección Prohibida
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: ¿Cual es la causa del odio y el temor? El desconocimiento. La falta de sabiduría y entendimiento siempre ha llevado al hombre, mágico o no, a buscar la destrucción de lo que no entiende o comparte. Es, tal vez, el motivo que lleva a Rabastan Lestrange a cometer lo que muchos tacharían de traición para liberar a los mortifagos del yugo de las habladurías y persecuciones


La historia que aquí se expone forma parte de Magia Olvidada

Los personajes reconocibles son obra de J.K. Rowling.

Este fic participa del reto temático de Octubre "Mortifagos" del foro La Sala de los Menesteres.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

"_Lo llaman locura. Esa es, la definición exclusiva ante las salvajes y sádicas escenas que encuentran tras el paso de los mortifagos. Sin embargo, yo no las concibo como producto de una mente atormentada por la irracionalidad, o cualquier otra ausencia de cordura. No, por supuesto que no. Entre nuestras filas puede haber extrovertidos, pero no son, ni mucho menos, personas enajenadas por la locura. _

_Al menos, no como el mundo tiene en consideración a la locura. Hay personas en las filas mortifagas, que pueden ser retorcidas en su visión de la existencia, y puede que sean acusadas de sádicas por sus actividades privadas, pero no tienen un ápice de locura en su interior. Lo que hacen, las atrocidades, que dicen otros, disfrutan de cometer, son realizadas con una frialdad cuasi mecánica. Es posible que algunos, Bellatrix, por poner un ejemplo discernible, disfruten de sus actos, pero esa malformación tiene más que ver con la falta de moral y empatía que por un trastorno psíquico más grave, ella disfruta porque ve su obra en conjunto y no la acción que realiza sino las consecuencias a largo plazo de la misma._

_Sus lectores sin duda llamaran a eso locura, pero no comparto dicha opinión. Estar loco implica desconocimiento de acción, mi bisabuelo estaba loco, desaparecía de su casa y volvía a aparecer días después con las ropas roídas por la suciedad y el desgaste de alguien que camina sin consideración ninguna por su vestimenta o, inclusive, su cuerpo. Y cuando se le llevaba de nuevo a casa no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado, había ido a dar un paseo y no entendía la preocupación que había generado. No era consciente de lo que había pasado, ni que había estado cinco días en paradero desconocido. Eso es locura. _

_Los mortifagos no están locos, la mayoría tiene un carácter más animal que humano según el Ministerio, pero todos son perfectamente conscientes de lo que hacen. Incluido el mortifago desconocido como nos gusta llamarlo, por como el Ministerio ha tapado cualquier acción que cometiera: Barty Crouch Jr. era un chiquillo que quería hacerse notar por encima de la fama de su padre y lo intentó con ahincó. Por supuesto, el actual Ministro no iba a tolerar que se "ensuciara" su apellido y nadie sabe de Junior desde hace años. ¿Eso es locura? Yo veo dos líneas de acción, reconocimiento y protección. Reconocimiento por parte del hijo, protección de su nombre por parte del padre. En ningún momento hay locura en sus actos o pensamientos, tienen total lucidez de sus acciones. _

Así respondía mí entrevistado a la pregunta obvia que iniciaba nuestra larga charla: ¿Están locos los mortifagos? No me fui por las ramas tratando de ser delicada, pues es evidente que la inmensa mayoría de mis lectores tienen esa pregunta pululando invariable por sus mentes tras conocer día a día las atrocidades que llevan a cabo muchos mortifagos.

Sin duda mi invitado esta noche es un hombre que ha pensado largo y tendido acerca de esta posibilidad, dando como resultado la respuesta que publicó sobre estas líneas. No desvelaremos su nombre por el riesgo que corre al hablar conmigo, y permitirme publicar de forma íntegra y sin manipulaciones, todas y cada una de las respuestas que me dio sin titubear.

De esta forma iniciamos este artículo:

**Entrevista Nocturna a un Mortifago**.

Por

**Katarina Queen**

Recogiendo uno de los elementos clave de las entrevistas de mi querida competidora, Rita Skeeter, les diré que me reuní con, vamos a llamarlo _señor Nygma_, en un lujoso hotel del norte de París. Un lugar apartado donde pudo explayarse en todas las cuestiones que realice. Allí pasamos la noche entre notas, plumas, tinta y una oratoria impresionante para un mortifago, pero que no es extraña tras conocer un poco al _señor Nygma_.

A partir de aquí, y para mayor comodidad del lector, desglosare mis preguntas con sus respuestas correspondientes. Ninguna ha sido editada en forma alguna, en cualquier caso reduje su contenido para no ampliar la extensión habitual de la Sección Prohibida, pero el mensaje está intacto y dispuesto para que sean mis lectores los que juzguen de forma objetiva a nuestro entrevistado.

**Yo**: Entonces, ¿su líder no es solo un loco con poder?

**Nygma**: De ningún modo, el Señor Tenebroso es una persona completamente cuerda con un plan perfecto y una lógica aplastante desde cierto punto de vista. A fin de cuentas, ¿por qué deberían los magos ocultarse de los muggles? ¿Somos acaso criminales? ¿Tan avergonzado estamos de nuestros dones que nos escondemos de personas que han causado más sangre en cien años que los magos en cien siglos? Mi abuelo perdió la pierna durante los bombardeos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. No fue un mago oscuro, no fue Grindelwald tratando de adueñarse de Inglaterra. Fueron máquinas de metal que escupen muerte a una velocidad que ningún mago por poderoso que sea puede igualar. Y aun así, no son ellos los que se avergüenzan, somos nosotros los que nos escondemos.

**Y**: ¿Es acaso eso lo que pretenden los mortifagos con sus crímenes? ¿Lograr que los magos despierten de su apatía?

**N**: En cierto modo, la gente debe posicionarse, darse cuenta de que estamos en una guerra sin bajas. Y el problema está en que no hay consecuencias verdaderamente opresivas y hostiles. Los magos se han acostumbrado a su pasividad, a estar siempre ocultos con la idea central de que lo hacen porque son superiores. No es cierto, no tal y como estamos ahora. Somos meras presas de la involuntariedad de los políticos, creyendo que esconderse es la forma de actuar. El Señor Tenebroso lo vio claro, necesitaba un golpe contundente a la psique del pueblo para sacarlos de su ilusión y que vieran la verdad. Estamos siendo exterminados por el tiempo, aislándonos tanto que ahora nos extinguimos mientras los muggles pululan como un parasito, ocupando lugares que deberían ser de los magos por derecho. Nos hemos vuelto débiles tras ocultarnos, y los mortifagos estamos tratando de fortalecer y eliminar todas nuestras deficiencias para alzarnos de nuevo por encima de los muggle y su invasión constante de nuestro mundo.

**Y**: Habla de los nacidos de muggles, ¿Me equivoco? ¿Qué opinión le desprende su existencia? A usted y a todos los mortifagos.

**N**: No puedo hablar por el resto de mis compañeros de armas, pero sin duda la opinión general es la de horror ante su ingente cantidad. Hablamos de un crecimiento casi pandémico en todas nuestras escuelas. El mundo de hace un siglo no es más que un sueño perdido, ahora nos encontramos con cerca de un 35% de magos impostores. No hablamos de magos con un padre o una madre que no es de nuestro mundo, sino de niños que sin ningún componente mágico en toda su línea genealógica están mostrando dotes mágicas, en muchos casos superiores a magos sangre limpia. No puedo sino asustarme ante la implicación de que tarde o temprano quieran más y más. El Ministerio habla de progreso, yo lo llamo usurpación, ¿Acaso no ven que los muggle y los sangre sucia se están adueñando de nuestro mundo? Muchos mortifagos han estado estudiando estas anomalías en claro ascenso de producción y están convencidos de que sin duda pertenece a un ente artificial, algo está forzando a que surjan más magos en barrios estrictamente muggle.

**Y**: ¿Cree posible que niños de 11 años puedan robar la magia de algún modo?

**N**: Ellos o sus padres o sus gobiernos. Sin duda este aumento de población es antinatural, que se den uno o dos casos de cada cien, entra en las posibilidades, muchas familias antiguas tenían hijos con sus sirvientes y existe la posibilidad de que algún descendiente sea mago sin conexión directa con nuestro mundo. Pero hablamos de 35 o 40 personas por cada cien. Son casi la mitad de la población. Existe sin duda fuerzas ocultas que están tratando de invadirnos y nosotros no hacemos nada.

**Y**: Tal vez no sea tan grave como creen y solo logran aumentar la escisión de clases por una conjetura errónea.

**N**: Es muy grave, tenemos que parar esta invasión y reaccionar. Las familias puras se están extinguiendo por la inactividad del Ministerio que fomenta las relaciones con los muggles y los sangre sucia. La familia Black, a la que tengo en muy alta estima, pasa por problemas muy serios a causa de esto. Tenemos el claro ejemplo de una familia de bien condenada porque el Ministerio y Hogwarts ha alienado a su progenie. No hablo de Bellatrix Lestrange o Narcissa Malfoy, sino de su hermana Andromeda o sus primos Sirius y Regulus.

En el caso de Andromeda, se dejó seducir por un bobalicón que no tiene ni una gota de sangre pura en su sangre. Sirius Black es el ejemplo perfecto del poder que tiene Hogwarts, y especialmente su actual director, para manipular a los jóvenes, lanzándolo como si fuera carnaza en una lucha estúpida contra sus compatriotas solo porque Dumbledore esta obcecado en estar en lo correcto. Y Regulus Black también es otro ejemplo de manipulación, a pesar de contarse entre nuestras filas desapareció hace años. Sin duda asesinado por su hermano o por algún corto de mente que cree que los mortifagos somos los "malos" de la función.

**Y**: ¿Quiere decir que solo tratan de salvar el mundo mágico?

**N**: En efecto, todos argumentan contra nosotros que queremos conquistar el mundo o algo parecido. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Nuestro Señor Tenebroso quiere imponer el orden natural y se están oponiendo de forma arbitraria y sin sentido, como si les estuvieran quitando un juguete. Los políticos y los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, la supuesta Orden por la libertad y la paz, han causado más bajas que cualquier mortifago que conozca. Nuestro Señor solo quiere traer un estado de paz y armonía con el mundo, donde los muggles sean nuestros claros inferiores, donde les corresponde tras los crímenes cometidos.

**Y**: Ese argumento ha llevado a muchos a acusarles de avivar un rencor que debería estar olvidado.

**N**: Si olvidamos el pasado, nos veremos condenados a revivirlo en el futuro. No se equivoque, los muggles habrán cambiado sus caballos por automóviles y sus palomas por aparatos de plástico, pero siguen guardando una inmensa maldad hacia todo lo que escape a su comprensión o reclusión. Si nos diéramos a conocer como algunos locos plantean, sin dejar claro que somos sus superiores inmediatos, estallaría una guerra que podría acabar con nosotros, los muggles ya han demostrado su inmensa destrucción y la guerra inminente debe ganarse de un solo golpe o todos los magos sufriremos por nuestra apatía.

**Y**: Entiendo por tanto que los mortifagos han surgido única y exclusivamente por el bien de la comunidad mágica. Entonces, ¿Cómo explica los casos de asesinatos y torturas que se dan a diario en nuestra comunidad?

**N**: Lo he dicho antes, y aunque lamentables, estas muertes son un bien necesario para la mayoría. Despertaran al pueblo, les hará darse cuenta de que debe actuar, pero no contra nosotros. Se darán cuenta de que matamos a esas personas por un bien mayor, y se encaminaran a enfrentarse a un enemigo mayor.

**Y**: Los muggles.

**N**: Efectivamente.

**Y**: Es un punto de vista controvertido, sin duda nuestros lectores agradecerán su sinceridad para avivar un debate constante entre ambos puntos. Pero no podemos olvidar a las víctimas inocentes resultantes de sus acciones. ¿Qué les diría a ellas y sus familias, ahora que muy probablemente le leerán a través de estas líneas?

**N**: Es difícil, muchas de nuestras víctimas son bajas enemigas, aurores de un sistema corrupto, o terroristas de la Orden del Fénix. Activos de una guerra sin sentido, pero si se refiere a las víctimas necesarias para consternar lo suficiente a la población mágica, diré que no lamento sus muertes pues eran necesarias para el progreso, y espero que ellas y sus familias lo entiendan. Ahora no, la herida debe cerrar con dolor y luto, pero en el futuro lo entenderán.

**Y**: No quisiera ahondar en dicho tema, no soy una periodista morbosa, pero tengo curiosidad. Ha dicho que las muertes son necesarias para abrir los ojos a los magos, pero ¿Deben ser tan escabrosas y de una vileza tan amplia? Hablamos de auténticas masacres en algunos casos. Para dar un ejemplo a nuestros lectores, me viene a la cabeza el caso de la familia Hopkins, magos de primera generación procedentes de Salem. Es un caso muy vivo en la memoria colectiva por la crueldad que mostraron los mortifagos hacia las víctimas. La pareja fue colgada bocabajo mágicamente mientras eran obligados a ver como torturaban a sus propios hijos, y los análisis revelados a la prensa muestran un nivel de violencia que lejos de ser mágico era muy físico.

**N**: No negare lo impactante de la imagen mental que nos golpea al tratar este caso en particular, pero tenemos que ver a largo plazo y sin enfocarse en nimiedades. La muerte de los Hopkins, como bien comenta es un hecho muy conocido y que conmociono al pueblo. Era nuestra intención y creo que a largo plazo beneficiara mucho la turbación que provocamos con ese golpe a la moral aletargada de los magos.

**Y**: Con estas palabras da a entender que no siente remordimientos por lo que hizo.

**N**: Al contrario, fue muy doloroso participar en dicho evento, pero todo es por un bien mayor. Matar a una persona para salvar a miles de millones es un precio insignificante. No hablamos de la actual generación sino de las venideras. Los mortifagos no piensan a una escala básica como los políticos que nos atacan con su verborrea moralista. Nuestro señor Tenebroso tiene sus ojos en el futuro y en lo significativo que será para nuestras vidas los sacrificios impuestos a esta generación para que las próximas vivan en paz y armonía, sin el peligro de los muggles y los sangre-sucia que nos invaden.

**Y**: De nuevo da a entender que es por un bien mayor, pero en el caso Hopkins los testigos vieron auténtica devoción por la tortura y placer de realizarlo por parte de sus compañeros.

**N**: Los mortifagos estamos ante mucha presión, la cual es responsable de estados alterados de percepción. No locura. No nos equivoquemos, no estamos locos. Pero si tenemos nuestros límites, que obviamos por el bien general de la comunidad. Puede que en ciertas ocasiones mis compañeros se excedan en sus funciones o establezcan lazos emocionales muy fuertes con los elegidos para transmitir nuestros mensajes, pero no quiero que la imagen del dementor sediento de sangre sea la que se transmita al público pues no es verdadera.

**Y**: Entonces, ¿cómo explica la presencia de hombres como Fenrir Greyback, un licántropo acusado de transmitir la maldición a cientos de niños solo por venganza o diversión?

**N**: Eso es uno de los estereotipos que el señor Tenebroso quiere eliminar. Los licántropos no son tan distintos a los magos, pero el miedo cegador de los muggles nos ha influido demasiado. Fenrir Greyback solo es un mago desdichado por su condición y acorralado por las persecuciones de un Ministerio obcecado en mantenerse en el poder eliminando a todo el que no cuadre con sus ideas. Los licántropos son un valioso activo para los mortifagos porque transmiten la idea clara y objetiva de que los mortifagos solo tratan de crear un estatus de igualdad entre las criaturas mágicas.

**Y**: Eso, me imagino, no incluirá a los sirvientes fieles de la mayor parte de las fuerzas mortifagos: los elfos domésticos. ¿O me equivoco?

**N**: Nada más lejos de la realidad. Los elfos son nuestros iguales en todos los sentidos, hemos aprendido a entenderlos y hemos descubierto que sus fuentes de placer y existencia son establecer un fuerte vínculo amo-sirviente con los magos. No hablamos de esclavitud, los elfos se han convertido en seres que necesitan de una vinculación de esta clase. No me parecería correcto darles libertad, bajo la supuesta premisa de que son más felices cuando está claro que no es el caso. Los elfos permanecerán siendo sirvientes porque disfrutan de esa función.

**Y**: ¿Me permite recopilar, para dar una conclusión a esta extensa entrevista?

**N**: Faltaría más.

**Y**: Bien, queridos lectores, ya han leído sobre estas líneas las ideas más generales de las intenciones de los mortifagos. Imagino que este artículo generara debates en las más altas esferas, algo que una servidora agradece pues es necesario que se hable largo y tendido sobre los mortifagos a fin de llegar a una solución cuanto antes. A grandes rasgos, nuestro invitado nos ha relatado como los mortifagos pretenden crear un estado de bienestar, pero no es un plan a corto-medio plazo. Sus planes llevan a conseguir una paz en futuras generaciones. Un plan ambicioso como este genera enemigos, tal y como nuestro invitado nos ha dado a conocer. No es tarea de una humilde periodista decir si dichos enemigos están en lo correcto o no de interferir en los planes de los mortifagos, es tarea de los lectores llegar a sus propias conclusiones a través de esta entrevista. Y con este mensaje tan controvertido, como indispensable para futuros debates, nos despedimos hasta la próxima entrega de "_La Sección Prohibida_" y como siempre le dejamos la última palabra a nuestro invitado.

**N**: Muy amable, ha sido un placer estar aquí esta noche. Y a los que lean estas líneas darles un consejo. Pregunten a su gobierno que hace por ustedes antes de atacar a los que de verdad intentamos cambiar el mundo para mejor.

"

Rabastan Lestrange dejó a un lado el diario El Profeta, doblado por la mitad y con el artículo que acababa de leer aun brillando en su título atrayente y publicitario. Suspiró con resignación, le había parecido un buena idea acceder a aquella propuesta de Katarina, le seguía pareciendo la única salida a la mala publicidad de los mortifagos, pero dudaba que gente como su hermano o su ex cuñada pensasen igual.

Tenía la idea preclara de que el Señor Tenebroso no solo aprobaría la entrevista sino que de saber que había sido él, le alentaría a nuevas interacciones con la prensa, pero no podía confiar en dicha idea cuando Bellatrix estaba tan cerca del señor Tenebroso y podía imbuirle de ideas en las que Rabastan no era el salvador de la imagen pública de los mortifagos sino un traidor. Sabía que Bellatrix pensaba de esa forma con todos los que no actuasen como ella quería.

Ahora solo le restaba esperar. Había hecho lo correcto. El mundo debía verles cómo eran realmente, libertadores de un mundo moribundo a causa de la inacción y la inanición de la voluntad de hacer frente a los corruptos que acaparan el poder mientras los magos se ven avasallados por los muggles que envidian su poder. Ahora todo el mundo conocería la verdad sin adulterar, alejado de la tónica habitual del profeta de escribir panfletos políticos a favor de Bartemius Crouch y cotilleos sin fundamentos para socavar la imagen de los mortifagos.

La verdad estaba infectando a la adormecida población. Pronto todos proclamarían al gran señor Tenebroso como amo de Inglaterra y la paz reinara al fin. Y Rabastan podrá descansar de sus demonios y pesadillas.

Pronto.

Muy pronto todo acabará. La victoria estaba cerca, muy cerca.

Y su alma de nuevo quedaría libre de todos los pecados cometidos por llevar al mundo a un lugar mejor.

Hacer lo correcto no significa ser recompensado por ello, y Rabastan lo sabía muy bien. Era por el bien mayor pero no por ello sería tolerado por la mayoría. Debían aprender la verdad oculta.

Y lamentablemente: _La letra con sangre entra_.


End file.
